


neighbors.

by tgrsndshrks



Category: You Me At Six
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgrsndshrks/pseuds/tgrsndshrks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>accidents can happen. alternately, josh watches dan changing in his window until one day dan invites him over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	neighbors.

The first time it happens, Dan is just shirtless because he can be.

Dan's shirtless a lot of the time. He doesn't care much for clothing in general. He's just come back up to his room and he opens the curtains when he sees the open curtains of the window across from him in the next house. The one he has new neighbors in. And there's a good-looking boy putting up posters in his room, which happens to be the one mirroring his.

They both have those bay windows, the ones with the seats in them, and Dan stands watching him for a moment. He thinks the boy's name is Josh. He remembers his mum telling him about the new family. Yeah. Josh.

Dan goes over to his dresser, planning to find a new shirt when he feels that weird someone-is-watching-me feeling and he looks up, back to the window, to find Josh there, looking across the way at him. Dan smiles weakly, and he can see Josh blush from even that far away. Josh closes his curtains and Dan goes back to his business.

It happens again a few days later. Dan is changing his clothes – with the curtains open, because he's not used to having neighbors – and he's wiggling his jeans up over his bum when he turns around and sees Josh in his window. Josh's eyes widen and his face reddens and he goes to shut his curtain but Dan smiles. He keeps eye contact with Josh as he buttons and zips his jeans. Dan makes sure his jeans fit under his bottom nicely and he makes no attempt to be subtle about it. He turns back to lean across his bed in a rather suggestive manner to grab his shirt, but when he turns around Josh's curtains are being swung shut.

It keeps happening. And after the third or fourth time, it becomes clear that it's no longer an accident. Josh is always waiting in his window at the same time of the evening, and when Dan opens his curtains he always smiles and they exchange a glance, and Dan goes about putting his show on. Sometimes he's just shirtless. Other times he'll be down to his boxer-briefs. And every time, after he decides he's finished teasing Josh for the night, he gives him a wave before he shuts his curtains.

Dan is in the shower on this one Tuesday night when his mind shifts to Josh, and there's something stupidly hot about the way Josh looks at him. The blue of his eyes almost darkens and he chews on his lip, and Dan tries not to be obvious about watching Josh while Josh is watching him. But... god. Dan can't help himself. He has a sloppy wank in the shower and when he cums he lets out this little whimpering sound that ends up sounding like the word “jaw” because he's too afraid to let out the full name.

Dan decides, upon getting out of the shower, that he's going to get a bit bolder. He goes to his room in his towel and when he opens his curtains there's Josh on his laptop in his window. Josh's eyes widen visibly as he realizes what Dan is wearing. Well, not wearing. Dan smirks. Perfect.

He lets his towel hang low on his hips while he gathers his clothes, and he doesn't look at Josh, just keeping the charade of innocence up. Then, facing away from Josh, he takes his towel off, leaving the entire back of his body exposed. He'd never let Josh see his ass before, and Dan gives himself a few touches just to make sure he's hard before he turns around the rest of the way. He watches Josh's eyes grow even wider, as if to try to suck in every detail he can possibly see. Dan turns back around, crawls across the bed, and he sits and looks back to Josh and he makes this very distinct eye contact. Josh seems to tense up, even more so as Dan pats the bed. Josh gestures to himself, then to Dan, and Dan nods and pats the bed again, gesturing with his hand this time to motion him over. Josh shuts his laptop, pushes it away, and shuts his curtains.

It's maybe about a minute before Josh is opening Dan's bedroom door. Josh struggles to lock the door behind him before he roughly climbs on top of Dan on his bed and kisses him hard.

“You fucking tease,” Josh mumbles into Dan's lips, and Dan smirks in response.

“You say that as if you didn't love every second of it,” Dan remarks. Josh kisses him again and this time his tongue breaks into Dan's mouth and Dan grabs a handful of Josh's hair. Josh's hands are going down Dan's body, over his chest and his stomach and his hips and around to grab his ass and lift his hips from the bed a bit. Dan gasps. He hadn't expected Josh to be quite this eager.

“You know how long I've wanted to touch you like this?” Josh says, his voice low, almost a growl. Dan lets a tiny whimper out. “You've been driving me fucking mental with your stupid little stripteases.”

“I know,” Dan murmurs, all but tearing Josh's shirt off. He latches to his neck, determined to leave a mark. Josh's fingertips are teasing over Dan's hip and it's making his cock painfully hard and he whines. “Please,” he whispers.

“You're fucking hard aren't you?” Josh purrs, nipping at the shell of Dan's ear. “I bet you get off on knowing I can't touch you, on me watching you. Don't you?” Dan moans sharply as Josh roughly grabs Dan by the base of his cock. “You've imagined me touching you like this. I know it.” Dan's hands fumble a bit with Josh's jeans as he nods eagerly and after a few seconds of fighting Dan has Josh out of his boxers and in the palm of his hand, both literally and figuratively.

“But you've imagined me touching you like this too,” Dan breathes, cradling Josh in his hand and stroking him gently, smirking. “You've wanted this. You've gotten off on it before. Haven't you?”

“Yes,” Josh whispers, without even a thought. Dan pauses for a moment to push Josh's jeans down and he cooperates, stepping out of them and getting on top of him properly. Dan takes hold of him again, working him properly this time. “I need... to be... inside you,” Josh pants out, his voice breaking a bit as Dan thumbs his head. He pulls his hand away and precum is dripping from his slit. Dan licks his thumb.

“Do it then,” Dan hisses. “Do it dry. Make it hurt.”

As if that isn't the greatest thing Josh has ever heard.

Josh does exactly that and Dan's back arches, pressing his hips up. He can feel Josh stretching him wider, and Josh's hands anchor into the bed on either side of Dan's shoulders. Dan's legs are locked around Josh's waist. His hips keep rocking up into Josh's as he slowly begins this rhythm, careful and deliberate. Dan sighs, his breath shaking. He doesn't think he's ever felt so full.

“Fuck, Dan,” Josh breathes. He presses his eyes shut tight, and Dan can feel how hard he's trying to force all of himself inside him. He hitches his legs up more and Josh grabs his ankles and throws them over his shoulders; Dan pulls Josh's chest down by bending his knees. “Dan,” Josh gasps again, his breath hot on Dan's lips as he sinks in all the way down to the very base of his cock. Dan's covered in a thin sheen of sweat already and his eyes are heavy, turned up at Josh. Dan goes to tell Josh to touch him but all that comes out is this embarrassingly loud moan. He figures since Josh is so focused on pounding into him it's best to do it himself anyway, so he spits in his hand and grabs himself and he moans. He can hardly keep his hands on his cock; he's wanking himself so fast and messy and Josh has him an incoherent mess as he fucks him down into the bed.

“Josh,” Dan moans, his head dropping back. Dan can hear Josh's breath catching in the back of his throat and when Josh's cock hits a particularly nice spot Dan's hand grabs the back of one of his thighs, his nails digging in, and Josh moans. Dan drags his fingernails up over Josh's ass and grabs tight, holding him at that angle inside him, moaning in unison with Josh. He feels Josh shudder inside him. Dan's so close to losing complete control of himself. He makes this long whimper, wanking harder, an inch from orgasm, and then Josh's breath stops, his hand moving to Dan's throat – even if only to steady himself when his balance falters - and that pretty much does it.

“F-fuck,” Dan chokes out as he arches up into Josh's hips, squeezing tight around him as he cums, making a complete mess of himself. Dan's back lifts clear off the bed, his head dropping back and Josh lowers his head to Dan's exposed throat and bites when he cums, growling a bit against his pulse. Dan thinks he might have heard his name in there, but Josh has him so incoherent his head is pounding.

It's maybe a minute or so until either of them are even physically able to speak. Dan comes down first, his hands sliding up Josh's neck and his lips pressing lazily to Josh's forehead.

“Well,” he whispers.

“Was it everything you wanted?” Josh breathes, after a long moment.

“More,” Dan murmurs. He feels Josh move a bit to shift out of him and Josh pulls Dan up to lay with him in the pillows. Dan curls into Josh's chest. He can hear Josh's heart thudding fast against his ribs and Dan smiles to himself.

“Do you greet all of your new neighbors like that?” Josh asks.


End file.
